


Miki Will Find Time

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi, harem nonsense, miki is a stud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy having one girlfriend, and even more challenging to have three at the same time.  Miki Kaoru is a genius though, and has worked out a comprehensive schedule for him and his girls.  What do you suppose will happen when he presents it to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miki Will Find Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



“Thank you for your patience Miss Juri, Miss Shiori, Miss Nanami.” He bowed to all three girls in turn. “I have gone over everyone's class schedules and extracurricular activities, and with this I have been able to determine the best way for me to a lot my time evenly and fairly to you all.” Miki pulled the sheet covering the calender that he'd constructed. “On Monday I will spend one hour fifteen minutes with Miss Nanami, forty-five minutes with Miss Shiori, and one and a half hours with Miss Juri. On Tuesday I will spend two hours with Miss Shiori and Miss Nanami together, and then fifty-five minutes with Miss Juri. On Wednesday I will spend two hours fifteen minutes with Miss Juri and Miss Shiori, and then fifty-five minutes with Miss Nanami. Thursday I will be with...”

“Miki Miki Miki.” Nanami interrupted him and got up out of her seat. “I will admit, it really is impressive how much time and thought and consideration that you've put into this. Even so, it is all quite unnecessary!”

“But, Miss Nanami, if I don't work out the schedule, I might spend an uneven amount of time with one of you or come into conflict with another overriding need in someone's schedule and...”

“Miki.” Shiori got out of her seat. “I'm really happy that you're that worried about spending your time with all of us, and making sure that no one feels left out.”

“After all, that kindness of yours is why you have three girlfriends Miki.” Juri said; she'd gotten out of her seat and was standing right in front of him. “But let me assure you Miki; we all love you, and love has nothing to do with schedules.” She grabbed the calender and tore it apart in her hands and threw it in the trash on the other end of the room. “Love is about spontenaity Miki.”

Then all three girls tackled Miki and piled on top of him. “I, I see what you mean!” Miki's face was redder than it had ever been before.


End file.
